wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flight of the Draco
“'Flight of the Draco'” is the fourth episode of Season One of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 6, 2011. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. On April 5, 2011, “Flight of the Draco” was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Creature Adventures. Overview "While studying the mysterious Draco lizards of Borneo – one of the few gliding lizards in the world – Chris falls out of a tree and develops a severe fear of heights, forcing Martin to continue the search alone. But while Chris tries to conquer his fear, fashion designer Donita Donata and her minion Dabio kidnap all the Draco lizards of the rain forest – and Martin – in a plot to create a new fall line of living lizard jewelry, with Martin as their new top male model. To save his captive brother, and all the Draco lizards in the forest, Chris is forced to overcome his fear and don the powers of the gliding lizard." Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers get a close look at some lizards like the Draco lizard. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers travel across the canopy of the Indonesian rain forest in search of the Draco lizard. One lands onto Chris’ shoulder, which Martin names Zippy. Chris then shows off his climbing skills to Martin. He goes after Zippy, but at one point he fails to make it to another tree and falls into a mud puddle. Meanwhile, while traveling in her jet, Donita Donata tells her henchman, Dabio, her plan to collect Draco lizards to make a line of Draco-themed fashions. After the incident of Chris falling into the mud puddle, Martin wants Chris to start climbing up the trees with him again, but Chris is reluctant to, because he has developed a fear of heights and climbing. Chris returns to the Tortuga, so Martin decides to climb alone. He finds Zippy and watches him glide to a far away tree, when Donita’s jet, which has its vacuum activated, sucks up both of them. This results in a clog in the vacuum’s machinery. Dabio unclogs the clog, which causes Martin to fall out. Donita notices and is further inspired to integrate Martin into her Draco-themed fashion line. She places Martin in a suspended state in order to put a costume on him. She also puts Zippy in suspended animation and uses him as a headband as part of Martin’s costume. While Chris ponders around the rain forest floor, he finds several eggs underneath a tree. The eggs start hatching, revealing Draco lizards. They immediately start climbing up the tree, and knowing that climbing is instinctive in Draco lizards, Chris regains his confidence and climbs up the tree with them. He records one of the Draco lizards gliding from the tree he is on to the next tree while the other Wild Kratts members watch. They find out that Draco lizards use wing-like appendages under their bellies to reduce their fall rate yet still allowing them to glide downwards. After Aviva finishes a Draco Lizard Disc, Jimmy teleports it to Chris, and Chris activates his Creature Power Suit. Donita and Dabio are making Martin dances on a catwalk using the suspended animation controls, when Martin says to Donita, “I’m feeling the beat; let me loose!” Donita truly believes this and commands Dabio to turn off the suspended animation controls. While Donita and Dabio are not looking, Martin uses Donita's phone to call the Tortuga crew for help, explaining Donita’s plan to show off her Draco lizard fashions and his current predicament. He is able to send the coordinates of his location just before Donita and Dabio notice and capture him. The Tortuga crew then sends Martin’s coordinates to Chris, who glides to Donita’s jet, where she is presenting her fall collection to an audience with Martin presenting the men’s collection under a pose beam, and with Zach Varmitech’s Zachbots acting as guards. As Martin walks on the runway, Zach notices Chris and orders his Zachbots to capture him. Chris takes advantage of the Zachbots by using one to take him to the stage. He directs the pose beam to Dabio, who unintentionally throws the suspended animation controller to Martin. Martin unfreezes all the Draco lizards, the crowd screams and runs away, Donita admits defeat, and Zach freaks out and runs away after a Draco lizard lands on his face. The Tortuga arrives, and the Kratt brothers enter in and the Draco lizards climb on. As the Tortuga flies, the Draco lizards glide away, and both brothers hang glide in their Draco Lizard Creature Power Suits. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers try to get a flying squirrel to glide. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters *Chris Kratt as Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt as Martin Kratt *Athena Karkanis as Aviva Corcovado *Heather Bambrick as Koki *Jonathan Malen as Jimmy Z *Eva Almos as Donita Donata *Cory Doran as Dabio *Zachary Bennett as Zach Varmitech Animals Animation *'Draco Lizard': Zippy *Sulphur-crested Cockatoo *Bornean Orangutan Live Action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Bornean bearded pig (called Wild pig) *Clouded leopard Live Action Note: Featured animals are in bold, live action and mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Green iguana *Rock monitor *Angolan white-throated monitor (called Monitor lizard) *Marine iguana *Kuhl's flying gecko (called Flying gecko) *Flying squirrel Key facts and Creature Moments * A Draco lizard glides using its “wings”, which are actually flabs of skin between their ribs. * A Draco lizard’s gliding behavior is instinctive. Trivia * This is the first time that Chris activates his Creature Power Suit solo, without Martin using his first or simultaneously. * Jimmy Z designed one of his video games after Chris’s amazing climbing ability. * This is the debut episode of Donita Donata and Dabio. * In this episode, Chris gains a fear of heights. This is a common real-world fear, known as Acrophobia. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes on home video Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes that have Donita Donata as the Villain